RE-WRITING
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: BEING RE-WRITEN
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or the characters.

Will mention characters from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series; nothing more, nothing less.

 **Mist-User! Shinichi & Laid-Back! Shinichi & OC-SI-Shinichi **

**AN:** Don't give me that look. I just can't help myself. I blame all the plot bunnies. **[Shakes fist]** But seriously, wouldn't it be ironic to have this actually happen?

Future chapters will be longer than this, I can promise you that.

* * *

 **Death is Freedom**

* * *

 _But is freedom really free?_

 _ **No, not really. There will always be a price.**_

* * *

Emilia Lionheart, a twenty-nine year old woman, was just like any other person. She had her likes, dislikes, hobbies, and quirks. What set her apart from others was the life she lived. Many believed that a girl like her would most likely be a doctor or lawyer –possibly even someone with govern like power- mainly because of her intelligence.

Yet all of them were wrong. While it was true, that she used her knowledge on solving puzzles and whatnot, Emilia was able to see the lies and separate it from the truth. That was highly needed for her job. One mistake, just one, and it was all over for anyone who was with her. Her job? Just your everyday subordinate of a Mafia family. And not just _some_ Mafia Family –but Vongola itself.

Vongola was the strongest, kindest, and selfless Familiga out there. Her boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, restored it from its violent ways. Back to what history has said it started off as: a vigilantly group. To Emilia, it was a dream to work under anyone from the main family, a dream she managed to obtain. Chrome was a very sweet woman and spoke to the subordinate whenever they passed by.

So, it came to her surprise, when the girl began to teach her how to use her mist flames. Emilia knew that mist users were either deceiving or protective –and was rather glad that she was both. Years passed with her learning more and more from Chrome; to the point that she had even brought in Mukuro. While the woman still had nightmares from his illusions from time to time, Emilia progressed.

There were practically three levels to officially be declared 'master' of the mist flames.

The first: to deceive –make illusions of objects appear when there was nothing at all. The second: protection –to or fool others into believing that the other left. A simple illusion to trick enemies; while others believe that such a thing would fall under 'deceive', it proved time and time again that it was to fall under 'protection'. And the last: to create –either to make an object out of nothing or to morph one into another of ones' desires.

It had fooled many people; how simple and easy it sounded. Yet only a handful of people could honestly say that they were 'masters' of it. Emilia, unfortunately, never had a chance to get the title –no matter how close to it she was to grab it.

Emilia Lionheart died in an explosion while attending a peace treaty between Vongola and a rival Familiga. For a brief moment, the woman thought that no one would care for her, considering that she was just a number in the ranks. It wasn't until she barely caught the words of Chrome and other fellow subordinates to hang on.

She didn't want to die, not yet. In a desperate attempt to stay alive, Emilia clung onto the very thing that would allow her to know if she lived; her mist flames. Even when blacking out, the warmth of her flames followed her to the unknown and silence. Unknowingly, Emilia had dragged them with her into a new life.

A life she was not expecting.


	2. Not Needed?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or the characters.

Will mention characters from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series; nothing more, nothing less.

 **Mist-User! Shinichi & Laid-Back! Shinichi & OC-SI-Shinichi **

**AN:** Forgot to mention that it'll follow the canon plot line. Mainly for the murders, but also to increase with interaction of other characters. So do expect this to be a _slight AU_.

* * *

 **Not Needed?**

* * *

" _It'll be in your best interest to remember this: logic, by all means, does not exist when you're making illusions. Cast that silly, pitiful thought away."_

" _Mukuro-San?"_

" _Illusions are what_ _ **we**_ _make it out to be. We bend reality to our will and no logic will ever stop it."_

* * *

One would think, that after being reborn they would suddenly remember everything and get right into training to protect themselves for whatever might come. Apparently, everyone seemed to have forgotten that the brain of a baby could only do so much and _handle_ so much. Having memories right away –especially from another life- could damage the baby's brain. Considering that it has to organize the knowledge that came with said memories.

So it was no surprise that one day, a five year old boy, just stared at the wall for a good hour. He had been walking around his house – _mansion, other's insisted-_ when his head began to hurt. His father had spoken about bad headaches whenever he was working on a book or whenever he was stressed; but to finally experience one wasn't really pleasant.

In order to make sure he didn't fall over or pass out, the boy sat on the ground and stared at a solid colored wall in hopes that it would make the headache recede. He stared and stared, never paying attention to the time. Finally coming to his senses, the boy blinked and slowly –almost painfully- turned his gaze away from the wall and looked at his hands. Small little digits connected to small hands was the first thing to greet him. Turning them this way and that, he pinched his arm – _yup, not a dream._

"Shin-Chan? Is everything alright? You've been sitting there for a while now." The boy –Shinichi- turned to the voice and blinked his blue eyes at the woman. Kudo Yukiko stared at her child with mild-concern, he had always done something odd when thinking and this wasn't the first time when he just stared at something in silence. Giving a small smile, the mother titled her head in amusement. "Were you thinking about another riddle you saw? Or did you father give you one?"

Not letting the child answer, Yukiko sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Your father's books influenced you to be a detective and now this? I should really put those books somewhere you can't reach them." A gasp escaped the woman, her hands going to her lips as her eyes widen. "And there are some gore in those books too! Oh no! Shin-Chan is too young to read such things!"

Shinichi could only watch as his mother all but stomped her way into their library, muttering about stupid novelists and her curious 'baby-boy'. For a moment, the boy just continue to stare in the direction his mother went off to. Hesitantly, he got up rigidly and walked up the stairs rather robotically. It wasn't until he was in his bedroom that Shinichi actually thought about what he should do next. _'First things first.'_ Quickly making his way to the wall mirror, the boy stared at himself.

Brown hair, cowlick poking out from on top, large blue eyes, and a chubby looking face greeted him. He stopped and tilted his head, watching the reflection copy his movements. Shinichi would later deny any claims that he stood in front of his mirror making silly poses and faces at himself. Finally getting that out of his system, Shinichi just needed to check one more thing.

With one swift movement, the boy pulled his shorts and underwear away from his hips and stared at what was there. Or, to be more precise, what _wasn't supposed to be there_. A strangled like noise erupted from his mouth as he let his bottoms smack right back onto his hips. _'I'm a boy, like,_ _ **really**_ _a boy.'_ He thought to himself. _'Oh dear god.'_ Shinichi covered his face up with his hands, keeping it buried and refused to move them away. He could just feel his face heating up from what he had just seen. Sure he figured that he was a boy since something felt off.

Not to mention that the memories –or whatever was there that started to form as such- let him know that, yes, he was always a boy. _'Not to mention mother's mumbling.'_

Shuddering at the thought of his future 'growth', Shinichi did his best to steer his thoughts onto another subject; mainly on what his mother said. Him? A _detective_? Oh the irony was strong. A Mafioso turned detective? Hah, that was laughable. It was almost as laughable when he had made the illusion of- "My mist flames!" Shinichi yelped, eyes widening in panic.

Oh god, did he have to work from scratch all over again? What if he couldn't activate them? What if he had a different set of flames this time around? _What if he didn't even have flames?_

Just the thoughts –especially the last- sent him into a frenzy. _'No, no, no! All that hard work! Gone!'_ Gripping onto his head, he nearly yelled in rage. What was the point of getting another chance at life if he didn't have what made him feel special? _'Get a grip, girl! I mean boy! Whatever! You haven't even checked if you_ _ **had**_ _them! So quit stalling and fucking check already!'_

Nodding to the words he told himself, Shinichi took a deep breath and held it in. Letting it out slowly, he held his hands out in front of them and concentrated. A few seconds pass, which grew to minutes. Peeking and finding his hands void of mist flames left a dread feeling in his stomach.

Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Not even a bit of smoke.

The child stared at their hand for a while until he was called back downstairs for lunch. Shinichi didn't even make a sound as he left his room and back down stairs. Yukiko watched her son and wondered what had happen within the span of the time she left that made him so quiet. Sharing a glance at her husband, Yusaku, the woman could only guess.

* * *

Five months later, Shinichi was all smiles and rainbows. Slightly miffed but that didn't ruin his mood. Why he was suddenly delighted? Simple really, he activated his mist flames. Miffed because –apparently- the only way for him to have ever have them activate was in a dire situation. Being kidnapped from the streets and held hostage in a worn down warehouse was enough for it to react.

His kidnapper was, by rightfully means, terrified at the flame wielding child. Which quickly escalated to horror as Shinichi all but gave him a predatory grin and sent illusion after illusion at the kidnapper.

To be honest, the tiny mist user felt rather guilty for doing what he did. Yet the smug and prideful feeling he had pretty much squashed that down. Maybe that was why karma decided to finally rear its ugly head in right about now.

Sniffling in bed, Shinichi fought back a groan. This body wasn't used to dying will flames and it had taken a huge toll on his body. Both his parents freaked out when he didn't respond and slept like the dead for two days. There was no doubt in his mind that he baffled the doctors or nurses with his sudden fever, and how it just stubbornly stayed even after all the medicine and care they gave him.

He absolutely refused to tell them it was the cause of his powers, especially in front of medical staff, and just innocently said that it was a bad mixture of food. Of course, said mother and father didn't believe it. Being released from the hospital –since they hadn't the slightest idea what to do anymore- Shinichi found himself cornered in his bed with his parents at each side of it.

"Now Shin-Chan, why don't you tell your Kaa-Chan what made you sick?" Yukiko asked with a pleasant smile that sent shivers down the boy's spine.

"E-Eh? But I just said it was bad food." Shinichi replied, his voice wavering at how his mother's smile got a bit more terrifying. And even to his own ears the excuse sounded very horrible. But what was he supposed to do? Tell them? _'If I do, then there's no way they'll ever let me use it again!'_

Feeling the side of his bed dip the boy turned his gaze away from his terrifying mother, just to stare at his calm father. Yusaku was a smart man, it was no surprise that he was able to see through Shinichi so easily. "Shinichi, don't lie to us." Wincing at how direct he was, the boy looked down at his hands, clenching his blankets. Hearing a sigh and added weight on his head, Shinichi waited. "I'm sure whatever it is that made you sick can be explained."

Musing his hair against his father's hand, the miniature illusionist looked up with uncertainty. "Not really." He murmured, loud enough for them to hear. "It's kind of weird –not even possible but…" Shinichi trailed off, choosing to look back at his hands.

Another dip on his bed and a large hand on his own, Shinichi relaxed. "I'm sure it's not that strange, Shin-Chan. Anything can be explained if we just use our heads."

That was logical making an appearance; one that he shoved away without hesitance. Yusaku removed his hand from the child's head and hummed aloud. "Why don't you tell us what ' _it_ ' is?" All the man got in return was a sputtering response and owlish look. "How are we going to help you if you won't tell us?"

"It's because you _can't_ help me! My body just has to get used to it, that's all!" Shinichi blurted out. Gasping at his stupidity, he all but slapped his hands onto his mouth.

Yukiko bristled like a cat at his outburst. Yusaku, on the other hand, just looked confused and curious of what his son meant. "Kudo Shinichi! I did not raise you to be like this, young man. Raising your voice at us, how rude." She was going to continue on with her scolding if it weren't for her husband stopping her. "Yusaku? What are you-?"

"Don't get distracted, Yukiko, or else we won't know what he meant by that." Reluctantly, Yukiko calmed down. Yet the two males knew that she was going to continue ranting about their behavior later on. Turning their attention back to the sick child, they watched him squirm. It was obvious that Shinichi wanted to tell them but was also torn to keep it a secret. "It's alright, Shinichi. I'm sure we'll understand what _it_ is if you just tell us."

Removing his hands from his face and back on to the sheets, Shinichi's mouth moved as his brain tried to make a decision and force words out that weren't completely thought out. "I- weird but –flames?" Watching the elder's face turn to confusion, the boy sighed and blew a raspberry. "I can't explain…" Their faces quickly turned blank; and that was enough to make a decision. "…But I can _show_ you."

Both parents perked up, mentally cheering that they managed to get the information they wanted. Yet, it didn't stop them from feeling confused. Why was it better for him to show them instead of just explaining it? Never taking their eyes of their son, they watched as he let go of the blanket sheets –that now held wrinkles from his iron like grip- and held his palms up. Shinichi closed his eyes to concentrate – _'It's not like I don't want to see their expression or anything when I show them!'_ \- and took a deep breath in.

Holding it in for a moment, the miniature illusionist felt the warmth from the center of his body and pulled on it. As he let his breath out, an indigo flame formed just as slowly, as if it was feeding off the air he was letting go of. A bead of sweat trickled down Shinichi's forehead as he kept the flame in place of his palms. He could feel the way it wavered in his hands, licking his fingers with familiar yet foreign warmth. How it was practically whispering to him seductively to use it, to make some sort of illusion. But he ignored the call, this wasn't the time to make such things.

The sharp intake of breath was the only noise inside the room. Shinichi could feel their eyes on his hands, hands that were shaking from fear of what they'll do and how weak his body felt. In his other life – Emilia's life, the only family was the mafia. Her parents abandoned her after turning twelve and showing them her flames. She was so excited about it, so happy that she had something else besides her intelligence that made her special.

For him to be put in the same situation left him feel scared, yet oddly calm. If his parents were going to abandon him once again, than Shinichi could always find a different means of living. He didn't know if there were other people in this world that could produce them. His kidnapper was probably among the few that didn't even know they existed, so he'll have to keep an open mind until he gathered more information.

Yusaku continued to stare at the odd flames from his son's hands, mind reeling with theories. A heartbeat passed when a certain memory popped up. "No wonder why that man called you a monster." He mused aloud, distinctly remember Shinichi's kidnapper yelling about how the child wasn't normal. Yukiko didn't hesitate to smack his arm for saying such a thing. Raising a brow at his wife as to ask why she would do that, the woman jerked her head towards their child.

For being so smart, the man could be blind sometimes. Shinichi's eyes had snapped open with a glazed look, as if he was fighting back tears, with how his shoulders were shaking, it made the idea more plausible. The flame disappeared without a trace, only leaving empty palms. From what they could tell, Shinichi looked like he was going to cry or bolt for the closest escape route; which would be via window.

Shinichi nor his parents had a chance to talk or do anything about it as the boy's body couldn't hold out any longer. Shinichi could only hope that when he woke up –whenever he woke up- he would still be in his bed and not in some orphanage again.

* * *

" _You're no child of mine!"_

" _Get away! We don't want you anymore!"_

" _Stay here and rot, monster!"_

With a gasp the small boy snapped awake from his sleep. Little hands clung onto the bed-sheet for dear life. Snapping his gaze from object to object, Shinichi instantly realized that he was still in his room. It was the dead of the night, if the moon in the sky said anything, but he was still in his bed. He was still home.

He wasn't abandoned like before.

' _But who's to say that they're not talking about what they're going to do to you the following morning? For all you know, they could be planning a way to leave you somewhere.'_ A nastier part of his mind whispered to him, causing a small whimper to escape.

"No, they wouldn't. After all, I'm a five year old. Who would leave someone so young in the world? Alone with nothing?" He spoke to himself softly, hoping that his own words would ease his fear. The door to his room creaked open and Shinichi's hold on the sheets tightened even more.

His shoulders tensed as soft footsteps got closer to him. Despite the words he told himself, the nastier part of him was stronger than he had taken them for. By the time the person sat on his bed, Shinichi's heart just wanted to burst from his chest. A hand patted his hair gently as they laid down behind him and pulled him close.

"I know you're awake, Shin-Chan." Yukiko stated, biting down on her lip when he twitched, yet made no movement to look at her. "It's okay, we don't think differently of you. No matter what, you'll always be our little Shin-Chan." Yukiko continued, ignoring how his shoulders began to shake. "We still love you, we will _always_ love you. Don't you ever think otherwise, alright?" By now, she could hear smothered whimpers coming from her child. Yukiko gently turned Shinichi to have him facing her.

When Shinichi looked at her he sniffled and tried to hide the fact that he was crying from relief. His mother shushed him as she wiped away the tears he couldn't get. "…you don't think it's weird? That I can do something like that?"

"Oh, Shin-Chan. You have to realize, that even life has a way of making things weird and strange. But that's apart of you now. Others might think it's strange, yet we know that since it's you, it's normal." Despite how odd it sounded, Shinichi relaxed as his mother hugged him once more. "It's getting late, we'll talk more about this in the morning. Goodnight, Shin-Chan." The feeling of his mother's lips pressed against his forehead was the last thing he remember as he fell asleep once more.

The following morning, Shinichi confessed that he already had a ' _general idea'_ on how to use the flames and how they were responsible for making him ill. They didn't allow him to use said flames until he was better.

Then, and _only_ then, did they allow him to use it. Unfortunately, Shinichi couldn't try to make illusions without adult supervision. Yusaku and Yukiko, while accepting his strange 'gifts', wanted to examine it closely. Along with the fact that they would rather not have their son pass out in a fever once more.

* * *

It was two weeks later after the confession of flames and what they can do, that the boy agreed to show it to his surrogate uncle; Hiroshi Agasa. Or what he sometimes called him 'Professor' Agasa.

"I've never seen anything like this." Was Agasa's statement after he got over his shock. Shinichi juggled the small flame easily, as if the heat didn't bother him one bit. Turning his attention to the adults as the child continue to play, Agasa raised a brow at them. "Neither of you can do this? Calling on this…flame?"

"No, we even tried doing what Shinichi told us." Yusaku sighed, rubbing the back of his head. The only reason why he wanted to know how to use them was so he could escape his editors without trouble. Along with the fact to piss off a certain gentleman.

Nodding alongside her husband, Yukiko pouted. "It's not fair that we can't do that. To think, all my disguises would have been even more impossible to see through!" Giving a huff, the woman stomped her foot and looked away in disappointment. Agasa and Yusaku chuckled uneasily and sweat-dropped at her reasoning. At least she was honest about her intentions. "Maa, at least that just makes my Shin-Chan even more special!"

Sometimes, they wondered if Yukiko was bipolar.

"What are we going to do now?" Blinking at the question, they turned their attention to the child as he still held up the flame. "Should I try to make a big illusion or no?" Shinichi asked with a tilt of his head. Mentally, he pleaded that they would let him. While it was nice to know how much his body could take of the flames, with his parents watching, he couldn't exactly go all out.

The thought of trying to use them while his parents were asleep was inviting, but he knew they set up cameras. While it was for his own good, it slightly peeved the boy. Was there no such thing as privacy? "Illusion? You can make illusions out of that flame?" Agasa pulled out a notebook from his lab coat and started to jolt down information.

"Mm! I can all sorts of illusions…" Shinichi gave his parents a deadpan expression. "…if my parents would let me, that is."

"Nope! No can do, sweetheart!" Yukiko replied happily as she clapped her hands together. Both illusionist and professor sighed disappointingly.

"Wait until a few months, Shinichi. We don't want you getting another fever like last time." Yukiko hummed, rubbing his chin in thought. "Three months sound like enough time for you to get used to the –what did you call them? Ah, that's right. - Mist flames."

Shinichi gaped as he spluttered out his answer, "T-Three months!?"

"Ara, did you want it to be six months?" That kept Shinichi quiet as Yukiko flashed her husband a victory sign.

Chuckling at their interactions, Agasa looked over at the boy and nodded. "It's alright, Shinichi, I can wait three months to see the illusions." Pouting at how easily the professor went with it, Shinichi only nodded his head in deaft as he stared at the flames in his palms.

Three months. He really didn't want to wait that long to actually cast a real illusion. Making small like butterflies and other insect illusions got boring after a certain amount of time.


	3. A Better Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan or the characters.

Will mention characters from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Series; nothing more, nothing less.

 **Mist-User! Shinichi & Laid-Back! Shinichi & OC-SI-Shinichi **

**A Better Change**

* * *

 _People have a tendency to say 'do this better' or 'something was better than' the other._

 _They don't seem to realize, that there is no such thing as 'better'._

 _Just a little thing called improvement._

* * *

Let it be known that Emilia's personality rubbed off on Shinichi's with a snap of his fingers. For starters, the woman-reborn-boy noticed from what memories were left of him in this skull of theirs, obviously showed that he was rather arrogant. So much so, that it made the boy cringe. Just how in the world did this child go on living with that attitude of his?

While it seemed natural for Shinichi to have such a personality like that before, the mere concept of it now was foreign, too cold for his liking, and rejected it immediately. To off handedly say things with a high-and-mighty attitude and know-it all tone made him slightly angry. Didn't he know that was dangerous? People didn't like being spoken to in such a way; there were certain people who went crazy for something like that.

Honestly, it surprised the miniature illusionist that the boy lasted as long as five years without dying from that big mouth of his. Why did he bring this up? Well, it was basically because of his mother. "Kya! This would look so cute on you, Shin-Chan!" She squealed, holding up a blue lacy dress for him. Giving a wary laugh, Shinichi just gave a half-hearted smile and took the dress. Walking into the dressing room, the boy couldn't help but over hear his mother's excited giggle.

Yukiko had all but dragged him out of bed –while he was still asleep, mind you- and started going about how it was the time of year for dress up. Now, he couldn't exactly remember anything about 'dress-up' in the memories, but seeing the large mall and girly clothing, it wasn't hard to know what she meant. It was obvious that she had wanted a girl, if all the girl clothing stuffed in the back of her closet –and shopping bags- didn't give it away.

Since he was still a child, it was still easy for her to get away with dressing her 'Shin-Chan' into girly clothes. Shinichi made a very adorable girl, almost like a doll. Before the odd incident of mist flames, Yukiko had casually brought up the topic of him trying out girl clothes, mainly to see if he could demonstrate any kind of acting skill. But the motion was shot down immediately, as the boy stayed that he didn't want to be an actor. Therefore, didn't need to dress in 'stupid girl clothes'.

Now though? Well, Yukiko really didn't give him the time to ask –not that she would have told him anyways- and was thrilled to know that Shinichi actually didn't mind. "Oh! I'm so happy that you're okay with this, Shin-Chan! It's such a wonderful change!" For her anyways; she just needed to take photos of him in said clothes and keep them hidden.

Just in case she needed to embarrass him in front of any potential lovers. Or to just simply black mail him.

Walking out of the dressing room to see his mother cackling made Shinichi look back at the room, as if it were his only sanctuary. Sighing softly to himself, the boy walked up to his mother, wearing the dress she had given him, and smiled. "Kaa-Chan, I'm done changing!" Yukiko all but squealed once more, unintentionally hurting his ears.

Shinichi didn't mind –no, in fact he just didn't care what clothes he was wearing. For starters, he was a she before, so wearing girl clothes was not an issue. In fact, he kind of relished the feeling of them; it was something he was –mentally- used to. Second of all, Shinichi was a child, therefore, he could easily point the blame to his mother if he needed to. Third of all… "Oh! Shin-Chan, go put this one on!" Yukiko gave a huge smile, holding up a white dress with a blue band in the middle.

Well, third of all, it made his mother happy. _'I'm turning into such a mother's-boy.'_ He thought to himself as he took away the new dress she presented him. _'Eh, not that I care much about what other's will think of it.'_ With that, Shinichi skipped into the dressing room.

* * *

Sipping at his drink, Yukiko smiled blissfully at her son as he enjoyed his snack. She had gone on a shopping spree, mainly on a search for girl clothes to force her son to wear. So, when Shinichi showed no disgust or refused to do that, her happiness shot up to the sky that she practically _glowed._ Although, he made it clear that he didn't just want girl clothes for the remainder of his life, and dragged him into another store.

When she had presented him with a small blue tuxedo with grey shorts, and red bow included. Shinichi stared at the thing as if it were a monster before turning his expression blank, and gave the most deadpan "No." a five year old could manage. It was almost laughable –hilarious even- that she couldn't resist getting it even though Shinichi repeatedly stated that it was a fashion nightmare.

Yukiko had even joked about him choosing his own clothes since he was a 'big-boy'. While it was obvious that she was teasing, Shinichi all but nodded his head and marched forward. Her boy knew nothing of fashion statements before, worried that he would get something disastrous, she followed him. Staring at what he had taken off the racks left her confused. The clothes he choose were strange and none of them matched.

After pointing it out, Shinichi turned and stared at her. For a moment, he remained quiet, and then quietly –so quiet she had to bend down to hear him- said to follow him so he could show why he chose the clothes to begin with. Deciding to humor him with the impromptu fashion show, Yukiko grabbed the closest chair and waited.

Several outfits later left Yukiko stumped. Since when did her son get a better fashion taste than her? It was unbelievable, unheard of, and yet, pride swelled in her chest. Finally! Something she could say to Yusaku that Shinichi picked up from _her and only her!_

Yukiko's smile grew tenfold to the point that it just looked downright scary. Shifting in his seat, Shinichi looked around to see a few people scurry away. "Uh, Kaa-Chan?" Snapping out of her little world, the woman hummed aloud and stared at him. "Are we going anywhere else today or are we going home?"

"Hm, well I didn't plan for everything to go so smoothly." _Oi, oi, what was that supposed to mean?_ "Oh wait a moment! Since we're out and about, why don't we drop by my Sensei's house? Would you like that, Shin-Chan?"

"Is that even okay? Dropping by without saying anything?" Shinichi raised a brow at his mother. If it were him and he was just randomly visited without warning, he would be a little irritated.

"I suppose you're right." Yukiko mumbled, slowly nodding to herself and Shinichi. In one swift movement, Yukiko had her cell-phone in her hand. The boy almost spat out his drink at that –one second she looked defeated and then the next she was determined. "Hello, it's been a while!" Yukiko paused, her eyes glancing upwards. "Yes, I've been fine. In fact, my son and I are in the neighborhood- Ah! Really? That's just perfect! Let me dress Shin-Chan up and we'll be right there!"

Shinichi didn't know what he should do; accept his fate or run away as fast as he can. "Shin-Chan~" He gulped, choosing to sink into his chair as his mother practically loomed over him. "Time to go say hello to my old Sensei~." There was no way to escape from the woman's grasp as she took him away with the many bags in her hands.

Mentally, the boy prayed to every god he knew of to let this whole ordeal be painless.

* * *

Patting down at the fabric, Shinichi pouted upward at his mother, who all but cooed at him. His cheeks were flushed from the sheer embarrassment of her cooing. Emilia never got praise about her looks, mainly because she looked so damn normal that nothing stood out. So to have someone complement him now –mother or not- made him feel embarrassed and shy.

Apparently, that was exactly what Yukiko wanted. Shinichi was back to wearing the white dress and blue band once again. Now, he had stated that he didn't mind, but his mother sort of went beyond the clothes this time. The boy didn't know when or how she got her hands on it –and most certainly didn't want to know- but somehow, someway, Yukiko got a wig that matched his own hair style and color.

The end of the brown wig ended mid-back, looking just as elegant as his mother's despite not having curls. To finish the whole look, the woman added a blue bow near the cowlick. "You look so adorable, Shin-Chan! Almost like a real girl!" Yukiko cooed, snapping pictures of her via cell phone.

Puffing out his cheeks, Shinichi did his best to not focus on the heat of his cheeks and looked around the area. "Are we anywhere near their house, Kaa-Chan?"

"Of course, just follow Kaa-Chan, okay, Shin-Chan?" Holding out her hand to him, Shinichi instantly knew what she wanted. Grabbing onto the woman's hand, the boy continued to look around as his mother led the way. This was most definitely not Beika –he knew mainly because he couldn't remember any of these stores being in said area.

' _Now that I think about it, the drive to get here took about forty minutes.'_ Traffic was the reason why it took so long, but he was sure they would have arrived ten minutes sooner if it weren't for it. Almost bumping into his mother's leg, the boy looked up with wide eyes. "Why are we stopping?"

Yukiko giggled and pointed forward, which he followed rather confusedly. He blinked and blinked again. "You were so focused with looking around the area that you hadn't noticed we were here?" She rang the doorbell as she giggled once again. Shinichi didn't really comment on that, he just mumbled here and there about something Yukiko couldn't understand.

The door opened with a click and Yukiko smiled. "Yukiko-San, it's good to see you." Came a distinctive male's voice. Snapping his attention from his muttering, Shinichi looked up to who answered the door. Indigo eyes met blue, and for a split second, the boy felt like the air was taken out of his lungs. The man just smiled down at him. "Oh? I thought you said you had a son?"

"I do have a son, he's standing right in front of you!" Picking her son up and holding him on her waist, Yukiko grinned at the other male. "I did say that I was going to dress Shin-Chan up, didn't I?" Turning her attention to Shinichi, she gave him a gently nudge. "Shin-Chan don't be rude now, say hello to my Sensei, Kuroba Toichi. Sensei, this is my son, Shinichi."

Blinking out of his stupor, the boy gave a meek smile and nodded his head. "H-Hello, it's nice to meet you, Kuroba-San."

Toichi continued to smile as he nodded back politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. From your manners, I can tell that you'll be a fine gentleman." He gave a pause as his lips twitched upwards. "Or, should I say Ojou-Chan?" Shinichi's face decided to turn into an apple –without any hesitance, he hid his face between his mother's shoulder and neck.

The laughter of the adults left Shinichi mentally despairing and hoping for a worm-hole to swallow him then and there. He didn't need to remove his face from its spot to know that she was invited in. The light became from outside dimmed a bit to more of that of indoors, and the noise from outside muffled a tad as well. Not to mention that he could feel his mother walking.

"Who was at the door, Oyaji?" Shinichi blinked at the high pitched voice –it slightly sounded like his own, but with a bit more cheer in it. Rushed footsteps came closer to them, curiosity got the better of him, and he had to look at who else was here. A boy his age came running around the corner of the hall with a curious expression and messy hair. But that wasn't what made his mind reel and halt, it was the other's face that had him staring.

' _What the hell?'_ Was the first thing that went through Shinichi's mind. The boy's eyes widen as they stared at each other –there was no doubt though, that they were for different reasons. Yukiko smiled as she placed down her son on the ground, noticing that the two haven't removed their eyes from each other. Poking Shinichi's back, the boy blinked and blinked once more. He removed his gaze to look at his mother, pointing at the two males in front of them, all the while stage-whispering. "Kaa-Chan, their eyes are the same color as the flames."

"I've noticed. That's probably why you can't stop staring, isn't it, Shin-Chan? After all, indigo is becoming you second favorite color." Yukiko replied merrily. "Just don't get too lost in their eyes now, I don't want to lose my baby just yet." She cooed, effectively making the boy deadpan at her. Why did she have to go and say that?!

Toichi, for all his knowledge, was baffled at what the Kudo's said and meant. He didn't mind it though, since he spoke in riddles as well. Turning his attention to his own son –who, for some reason, hasn't stopped staring at the other boy- raised a brow. "Kaito, how many times have I told you not to run in the house?" The boy in questioning –Kaito- smiled sheepishly at his father. Sighing fondly at his boy, Toichi gestured to their quests. "Kaito, I would like you to meet one of my students, Kudo Yukiko, and her son, Shinichi."

"It's nice to meet yo- YOU'RE A BOY?!" Kaito shrieked, pointing an accusing finger in said boy's direction. "You looked like a girl! You're even wearing girl clothes!" He continued, not noticing his father's slight frown.

Slightly miffed at the reaction –along with the pain in his ears- Shinichi crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Kaito. "Yes, I'm a boy. So what if I'm wearing girl clothes? No one said I couldn't." Was his clipped response. Hearing nothing and seeing the boy's mouth move, he frowned at him. "It doesn't bother me the slightest; besides, _I'm_ the one wearing it, not you. Why should you act like it bothers you?"

"Ah… it's not that it bothers me. I just thought I wouldn't meet a boy who doesn't care if he wears girl clothes." Slowly blinking at Kaito's explanation, Shinichi let his hands fall to his side as he tilted his head, watching the boy closely. Kaito's tone was subdued and gave the feeling that he honestly didn't mind; which was strange since children this age poked fun at everything. The blue rose in his face snapped him out of his thoughts, gently taking the rose, Shinichi looked up at the other. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, it's nice to meet you, Shinichi!"

First name basis already? Blinking owlishly at Kaito, he gave a nod and an attentive smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Kaito-San."

The boy frowned and shook his head. "No, no! Just 'Kaito'!"

* * *

Yukiko stared at her son as he played with the other boy, Kaito. She couldn't help but smile at how easy going he had become. Shinichi moved around in the outfit as if it were natural and acted like how a child should. Instead of being so cold and distant. She had worried that he would just grab the closest book and ignore Kaito.

Much to her relief, he did no such thing. Giggling at how Kaito was trying to preform another magic trick with colored handkerchiefs, obviously trying to impress Shinichi.

"I take it that you didn't come here to just catch up." Toichi smiled as he offered her tea, which she took with a grateful smile.

"Ara? Am I losing my touch?" Yukiko jokingly replied, taking a sip of her drink. Hearing him chuckle, the woman continue to smile as she looked back at the children. "You know, I was worried that Shin-Chan would grow up without any friends. He was always so distant with other children, even to us –that I was beginning to worry about it."

The magician turned his attention to the children, relaxing in his seat as Shinichi spluttered a response, only to run away as Kaito tried to grab ahold of him. "It doesn't seem like you need to worry about that anymore."

"Oyaji! Oyaji!" Kaito yelled, pulling a very reluctant Shinichi with him. "Oyaji! Shinichi says he knows how to make illusions! You know how to make illusions too, right?"

Nodding towards his son, Toichi raised a brow at Yukiko and then at Shinichi. "Of course I do. I didn't know that your son was interested in Magic."

"Oh no, Shinichi wants to be a detective." The Kuroba's looked at the woman and then towards the boy. It was pretty clear to see that they were confused as to why he would want to be a detective, even after giving information on knowing how to make illusions.

Shinichi, who was still in the center of attention, shrugged his shoulders. "I may want to be a detective, but I'll still learn how to be an illusionist." Grinning at Kaito and then at Toichi, the boy let it turn more predatory like. "Besides, Magicians and Illusionists are completely different. Magicians use sleight of hand deception to make the crowds cheer. Illusionists, on the other hand, bend reality to their will."

It was dead quiet after he said that.

He looked around and tilted his head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"You have a very interesting way of describing what the two do, you know?" Blinking at Toichi's comment, the boy raised a brow, as if challenging him to correct his statement. "Looks like you'll have a rival after all, Kaito. Better practice so Shinichi won't beat you in the future."

Wait, what? No, Shinichi didn't want a rival, he just wanted to give his opinion on the two.

"Yosh! I'll practice each day than!" _Don't agree so easily, baka!_ Kaito pointed at him, grinning as he declared the very thing that caused the gears of fate to change. "We're rivals from here on out! I won't lose to you!" His declaration paused, choosing to rub his head as his grinned turned sheepish. "But we can be still be friends, right?"

Kaito didn't let the other boy answer, as he took Shinichi's hand in his own, and gave it a peck just like how he saw his father done multiple times. Yukiko snapped a photo of them right away, not even bothering to hide her amusement and laughed at Shinichi's red face.

"You hear that, Shin-Chan? You better not lose, okay?" Yukiko laughed even more as he shot her a glare, as if betrayed at her words.

Both adults laughed even more as Kaito dragged Shinichi out once more to play spouting things about being best-friends and rivals.

Shinichi wanted nothing more than to go home, change back into pajamas, and sleep the rest of the day away to forget it. Although, with how many photos his mother was taking, there was no doubt in his mind that she would continue to bring it up whenever she had a chance.


End file.
